This invention relates generally to the field of packages and containers, and in particular, pertains to containers having two compartments and that may be used to keep two components separate until use.
It is desirable to fit a device to the top of a beverage that can dose or supply a product. It is also an advantage to the consumer to provide a dispensing method once the dose or supply has been delivered to the main receptacle vessel.
Twist to open technology provides limited opening port, increased operational forces and a steep learning curve for use by the end user. Ingredients housed are often compromised when the mating components are not properly aligned. This failure breaches the seal integrity for the ingredients and may not be readily known by the manufacturer or the end user. These devices may also contain multiple parts to achieve the actions needed to house product and twist to dispense. Other products require a great deal of force to open the closure and is commonly opened by slamming the head of the closure down onto a hard surface in order to breach the sealed portion of the closure thereby allowing access to ingredients.